Look Up
by Veencan Limes
Summary: Lavender and her twin older 'brothers' meet up with Fang and his new gang. Erasers attack, and Lavender gets taken. Will Maya,Fang, Ace, Alex, Ratchet, Kate, and Holden be able to save her before she falls to her death? And if they do, how will Max react to these new characters?


Ok, so I have been posting soooooo many new stories. I'm sorry to say that "The Triplets" Story will not be continueing, unless it is a popular vote for it to continue. Anyway, This is the third story that I've posted. There will be a vote, I will count up the number of votes for this story, Delilah's drama, or the Triplets. The one with the highest votes I will finish now, and the second highest I will finish next, etc. Sorry to through this at you guys, but I am running out of time to write, and I have lots of story ideas. Thanks for all the support! I really appreciate it, and please review, telling me what fanfiction I should write next…. Or just a book series/ book I should read! Thanks again, and I feel really proud to have lots of people tuning in to my stories!

-V

I looked up at Alex and Ace, and begged them with my big ocean blue eyes. We were walking through the streets of New York, 2389. There was a toy store, abandoned as usual, standing in front of us. I knew that they would eventually give in.

"No Lavender! We need to keep moving!"

Alex snapped, and I felt hurt pour through my heart.

"Come on Alex, she's only four. She can have one stuffed animal."

Ace said, and leaned down. He picked me up, I nestled into his shoulder, and felt warm and safe for once. Alex grunted some words Ace had told me never to say, picked up a stone, and threw it at the window. The window shattered, and we climbed in. I was still being held by Ace. He put me down, and I swished my tail in happiness. I looked around. I saw a lot of different toys, but a purple bunny with shiny black pupils and purple colored eyes caught my attention. I picked it up, and held it. It felt like it was the softest toy in the world. I walked towards the two older boys, and held it up. My tail was swishing. Alex's black cat ears were twitching nervously, and his long, sleek black tail was flicking. He has long jet black hair. One side of his bangs always covers one of his eyes. I could tell he was on edge. Alex's green eyes were flicking from left to right, I assumed he was making sure no trouble was close. Ace, Alex's twin brother, has jet black hair and green eyes too, but his hair is spiky. He has a soft fluffy tail, and black cat ears too. I have big ocean blue eyes, and waist long blond hair, but I have wolf ears. They are golden, with black stripes. My tail is fluffy and soft, and had the same black stripes on gold. We all have long razor sharp claws, and mouthfulls of deadly teeth. The boys were wearing faded blue t-shirts and jeans. I was wearing the same. We were all wearing worn sneakers too.

"I want this one! Thanks guys!"

I said, a big smile on my face. I noticed something moving behind Ace. A scream escaped my mouth and Ace whirled, shoving his claws into a zombie. It collapsed, laying on the ground. Alex ran to me, lifted me up, jumped back out the broken window, and took off, Ace following close behind. I held the little bunny close to me, and curled up in his arms, feeling a shiver of fear crawl up my spine. I whimpered, hearing a mob of those ugly, rotting, creatures following us. Alex rubbed his hand on my back. I glanced at Ace. There was a determined look on his face, and he was keeping up. We finally came to a forest, after running behind corner after corner, and down street after street.

After finally finding a clearing in that forest, Alex finally put me down. I twitched my ears and tail experimentally. I was fine. I clutched the little bunny.

"I'm sorry. That was my fault."

I said, staring at my shoes.

"No, it's not your fault."

Ace and Alex both said at the same time, and they both crouched beside me. I looked up.

"Can we eat tonight?"

"Yeah, Ace caught a squirrel." Alex said, and gestured for Ace to go start a fire. "Do you want to take a nap?"

Alex asked after Ace had gone to pick up firewood. I nodded and laid down. It was only two in the afternoon, but I was tired.

**6 Years Later**

I am ten now, and Ace and Alex are fourteen. I can stand for myself now.

"Alex? Ace?"

"Yeah?"

They replied in syc, as they do.

"Incoming."

I have better hearing than them, cause' I'm a fraction wolf, and they are a fraction cats. We all assumed our battle positions, when a stray portal flashed out of the alley.

"Run!"

Alex shouted, and we all took off, knowing we wouldn't escape it. These stray portals were all over the place, and you would go to another dimension as soon as you were sucked into one. But we still ran, and I could already feel it sucking me backwards. The power got too strung, and I was sucked in. I closed my eyes, and lights flashed across them. My ankle length blond hair was being pulled this way and that, and my tail was the only part of me that didn't feel like it was being yanked out. Maybe because it was wrapped around my leg. I felt a strange sensation inside me, and on my upper back. I knew I was probably growing extra body parts. Again. What? Did you think these ears and my tail just flew onto me and magically onto me? Like your dumb fairytales? Keep dreaming. I knew I shouldn't open my eyes, but I wanted too, real bad. My will overpowered my mind, and I finally fell out of the portal, and onto someone. I hit my head, and everything went black. But before the lights went out, I saw Ace and Alex fall out too.

I woke up in a tree. I groaned, and Ace looked down at me.

"Zomire."

He said, that was our alert word, it meant that we were all together, but we were with strangers. I sat up, and looked around. We were in an unfamiliar place, and I estimated it to be a separate dimension from our own. I would estimate a couple million years back from our time zone. I flicked my ears, and moved my tail, and then I felt two wings on my back.

"Oh my god! Alex! Ace! I have freaking wings!"

I screamed, my heart racing. I started panting, and I knew I was hyperventilating. I didn't even notice the two figures standing in front of us. Ace appeared in front of my darkening vision.

"LAVENDER! CALM DOWN! WE ALL HAVE WINGS!"

I yelled at me, and my breath eased as I forced myself to chill out. I tried to sit back, bat realized too late that I was in a tree. I fell backwards, and twisted myself in the air. I don't know if it was reflexes, or just dumb luck, but my wings shot out, and I landed safely, without a splat. I heard Alex and Ace drop down, wings flapping. But there were two unknown figures there too. I looked up at them, carefully standing up. One was a guy and one was a girl. The girl had short blond hair, sun streaked, and chocolate brown eyes. She had colored part of her hair pink. The other was a guy. He was tall, with dark hair, dark eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing all black, while she was wearing a green t-shirt and jeans.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Fang, this is Maya."

He said, nodding towards Maya as he said that.

"I'm Lavender, this is Alex, and Ace."

I said, and noticing that Fang and Maya were holding hands, I grinned. Fang dropped her hand, and motioned for us to follow him. I walked fast to catch up. I was about four inches shorter than Maya, and Alex and Ace were as tall as Fang, maybe a little taller.

"Where are we going?"

I asked Fang, trying to smile and be happy about leaving my home and entering an alternate dimension. It just resulted in a half smile. Kind of.

"To meet the others. Besides, where do you come from? We just found you in an alley, on top of some poor guy who seemed to be really confused."

"We are from… I don't know. Can't remember."

I said feeling my tail brush against Ace's hand. My ears twitched nervously. Fang grunted.

We entered a field with a bunch of other teengers in it. One had blond hair, blue eyes, and looked like supermodel. Another looked asian, with long black hair and dark eyes. She seemed to be pretty in her own way. There were two guys aswell. One was wearing big headphones, had frizzy black hair and dark skin. The other had spiky brown hair, blue eyes and glasses.

"Fang? Who are the weird kids?"

The blond girl asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm Lavender, this is Ace, and this is Alex."

I said gesturing.

"Was I asking you?"

She said, glaring at me. I clenched and unclenched my fists. I was about four inches shorter than her, but I knew I could take she in a fight.

"Anyway, this is Star, this is Kate, this is Ratchet, and this is Holden."

Fang told me, after giving Star a warning look. I knew my ears were inside out and flat against my head, and my tail had puffed out. I glanced at Ace and Alex, and they were behind me in their own defensive positions. Suddenly Ratchet, the headphone guy, stepped forward and pulled Star, the blonde, way, whispering something in her ear. I was instantly regretting not having longer claws. I mean, sure I could make a deep cut, but they didn't look long. Alex and Ace's claws looked long and menacing. But in reality, they were only half an inch longer than mine. I felt Maya come up beside me. She took my hand.

"It's okay."

She whispered in my ear and gave me a smile.

"Why don't we go and get something to eat?"

She said loudly to Fang. He nodded, and we all set off. Ace and Fang were deep in conversation, and Alex was horsing around with Ratchet. I was walking beside Maya, she was still holding my hand.

"Don't worry about Star, she just doesn't trust newcomers."

Kate, the dark haired girl, said, coming up on my other side. I glanced at Alex and Ratchet. Holden had joined them, and they were talking. I used my hand that Maya wasn't holding to flip my ankle length hair back. It now is completely made out of curls, and my blue eyes are, well, bluer than ever.

"Thanks. Shouldn't I use something to cover up my tail and ears?"

I asked, not sure if it was normal for me to look the way I do here.

"Yes, here use my hoodie."

Maya said, stopping and untying a hoodie that was tied around her waist. I slipped it on, and squashed my tail inside. I grinned at her.

"Thanks!"

"It's okay, I can just use my sweatshirt."

Maya told me. smiling back.

"Guys? I think were here."

Kate said, and everyone looked up at a restaurant that said 'BURGER KING' In big letters on the front. We walked inside, and I noticed that Ace and Alex were wearing similar hoodies. We walked up to the cashier, and she asked what we wanted in a petty girly voice. She was obviously flirting with Fang, twirling her hair and giving him a discount. I heard Maya gritting her teeth, and I gave hand a squeeze. I liked Maya like a big sister already. We took our giant order of food and everyone dug in. I ate the french fries and the burger like I hadn't eaten in weeks. I noticed that everyone was eating the food as fast as they could. Suddenly Ratchet stood up and turned around. Everyone watched him, and I noticed that I was the only one who wasn't tensed up. I looked around, and listened carefully. I could hear a dull scratching sound. I located it. It was coming from the door that was a fire exit. I slowly climbed over my booth and the booth behind that. No one noticed, they were all staring at Ratchet. I slowly opened the fire exit, and saw a giant hulking figure in front of me. I looked up at his face, and I could immediately tell he was no friend. I changed into my wolf form, and he looked at me, a certain amount of shock in his face, then he changed into a wolf too and attacked me. I jumped at him, knocked him over, and knew that I was a lot weaker than him, so I probably would not win this fight. But I still raked my claws over his face and tried to fight back. I just ignored all the scratches that he gave me. I finally pinned him down, but he threw me off. I fell against a wall, and keeled over, holding my head. I changed back into my original form, and curled up. Pain shot through me as he scratched my leg, leaving four deep cuts. I screamed begging someone to come and save me. I just layed trembling in a ball on the floor, tears leaking out of my eyes. Two arms lifted me up, but I just kept trembling and crying. I looked up for a second, seeing that a different wolf guy holding me, and suddenly saw the fire exit suddenly burst open, and everyone came out. The new wolf guy was holding me, and I could see something other than rage in his eyes. He seemed to pity me.

"You have a new type of eraser here, Fang. I need to take her to the school, so Jeb can see her. See ya."

He said before turning and motioning for about fifteen other wolf guy to follow him. I was still trembling and crying, and I felt like an idiot,

"Alex! Ace! Help!"

I shrieked, just before the nicer wolfman took off, spreading his gigantic wings. Him and all the others took off, and flew off. I heard Ace, Fang, Maya, and Alex take off after us, and I just felt too weak to fight back. The back of my jeans were feeling wet, and I knew I had lost a lot of blood. Suddenly I got thrown to another wolfguy, and the other caught me, and flew faster as far away as he could go. I finally summed up enough energy, and punched his jaw. He dropped me, and I fell screaming.

"LAVENDER! NOOOOO!"

I heard Maya scream from behind me. I was losing altitude fast, and I was still screaming.


End file.
